Disclosure
by pebbles7a
Summary: February 4th, 2007 was the day Tobias Hankel had kidnapped Dr. Spencer Reid. 7 years later the long lost Hankel family member has returned and has planned to make Reid pay for his sins. Will Spencer be able to stay together through the recurring emotional pain?
1. Chapter 1

***Hey Everyone! I'm back with a vengeance and ready to get this idea of a crazy plot twist fan fiction into words and share it with the internet! I mostly have this ones plot line picked out and would love to know what you guys would want in the future or what you think of the idea. Hope you enjoy! :D ***

His arms were tied securely behind his back and pulsated with the ties cutting off his circulation. Slowly he came to, the dull headache pounded softly in his head. His face squinted in the newly found light as he struggled to open his eyes.

_Where am I?_

"I didn't expect you to be awake this early, what a pleasant surprise-" a loud and somewhat scruffy voice echoed from behind him.

"I have plenty planned for you throughout these 7 days of hell." The large voice grew closer and closer to Spencer on the chair. He couldn't help but shiver as the man's footsteps crept closer and closer to his helpless body. A sudden hand flew up, grabbing the back of Reid's hair and pulling his head harshly backwards to meet his glare. Reid whimpered in pain and stared at the man. His gruff face almost looked familiar with the strong facial features.

"Do you know who I am?" The man released Reid's hair and stepped in front of him.

"You're a brilliant man Dr. Reid, put the facts together! Think about the date, the setting, the case."

Reid's mind swirled as his thoughts raced.

_Today is February 7th, 2014. We are working on a case where the killer is posting his crimes on the internet- February 7th…_

"Oh my god." The words poured out of his wide open mouth without him realizing it.

"What was that Doctor? I couldn't hear you." The man said with a smirk.

The facial structure, the date, the circumstances snapped together like a puzzle.

"Tobias…"

Reid seemed distant with the newly flowing memories of his hellish experience seven years ago to the day.

"Smart kid." The man said mockingly while chuckling and kneeling down to Reid's sitting level.

"My name is Raphael Hankel and I am going to make you pay for what you did to my family." His voice graduated into anger as he spoke (I think this part is a little force, you could make a light change, maybe you could use pacing around the room or so, I know it's not the same but the and is not quite right) and he began pacing around the room. Reid remained silent as his worst nightmares and memories flowed into his mind like water, filling his head with hopeless thoughts on the future.

It's a virtually invisible connection. The team will never put it together.

He jolted out of his thoughts suddenly when Raphael whipped back a sheet covering a wall of what appeared to be an assortment of metal tools, both work and doctors equipment. Reid's whole body shook at the sight.

_I need to convince him that what happened was not my fault._

"Listen Raphael, what happened to Tobias and Charles Hankel wasn't my fault. I-"

"Are you going to attempt reverse physiology on me? Are you trying to convince me that this isn't necessary? Do you think I'm as weak and vulnerable as my cousin? Was that any reason to kill him?" Raphael was visibly angry and walked out of Reid's sight behind him.

"You don't understand! Tobias had a rare mental disorder that provided him with three personalities! He had to be helped! Tobias was nothing but kind towards me, he saved my life!-"Reid's voice cracked painfully remembering the hurt look on Tobias's face as he died. "It was Raphael and Charles that killed so many innocent lives for religious reasons! They hurt Tobias and he wanted nothing more than to escape from his father's dictating rule!" "So you shot him?! You are just as sick as half the criminals you catch Doctor! Nothing you say is going to change my opinion so I recommend keeping your mouth shut!"

Raphael was playing with something but Reid couldn't twist around to see. "It's the truth…" His saddened speech was hindered by duct tape being tightly wrapped around his mouth with brutal force.

"I warned you to keep your fucking trap shut Doctor!" His yell seemed to silence everything and lingered in the musty shed. Pausing the wrapping of the duct tape, Raphael breathed deeply "Now you have gone and angered me. You don't like me when I'm angry." He sneered finishing the gag. Reid watched helplessly as Raphael walked towards the entrance of the shed. Opening the door he turned around. "I would get some sleep if I were you, it might give you some strength to fight. I've read up on your files Doctor, I know all your deepest darkest nightmares and fears Doctor, and your torture starts now." His hand raised and flicked the light switch, dunking the shed into complete pitch black. Reid struggled to breathe through the tape as his body shook with the fear bellowing into his chest. The door slammed and Reid listened to Raphael's footsteps slowly fade. The darkness crept in and seemed to suffocate Reid, hiding every corner and monster in its shadows. The wind whistled through the holes of the new space and leaves rustled. Reid struggled desperately against the bonds securing him and preventing him from ending the ordeal. He began to cry and plead through his gag for somebody to help him, end this fear and comfort him. His wrists began to bleed as the young man pulled at the bonds and screamed through the tape. He struggled for hours before breaking down completely and sobbing. Bringing his knees up him placed his heels on the edge of the chair, partially protecting him from the darkness. He closed his eyes and sobbed.

_Will anyone ever find me? They found me once; they will have to find me again. Morgan will beat the absolute crap out of Tobias when they find me and JJ will help me to the awaiting ambulance while Garcia frantically texts Hotch asking if "smartness" was safe and sound. Who was he kidding? Nobody would know he was missing until it had already been day two in this hell hole and he already hated being helpless and Raphael knowing his fears scared him more than he could describe. The birds began chirping, that meant it was around 4:30. That meant light was coming! _

Reid forced his eyes open and imagined Hotch and the team barging in and cuffing Raphael. He had to stay strong and survive until the team came. He had to. But how would he begin face his worst fears. Suddenly he noticed a small red light in the top corner of the shed.

A video camera. Reid struggled to hold back tears as he realized that the camera was filming him and sending it as a live feed to his team. They were watching him and feeling helpless. He buried his face into his knees and cried as silently as he could, knowing they could hear him.

_It's happening again. _


	2. Chapter 2

***Hey everyone! I really appreciate all the positive feedback on this fanfiction because I really wasn't expecting it to do this well! I honestly love waking up to the favorites and alerts and it really makes me beam knowing that people around the world are reading and enjoying my work :') anyway, enough with the sappiness! Sorry this is a day late for updating but I am on vacation and crappy internet has prevented this from uploading. Anyway hope you enjoy this quick little plot filler on how he got to where he is currently! Enjoy :D Pebbles ***

*24 Hours Earlier*

Reid casually walked down the street. His mind whirled with the usual philosophical theories and mathematical equations, ignoring the busy hustle and bustle of the street and the whispered conversations. Taking his usual way home he passed the corner of Maine and Strass when the phone booth's phone rang. Stopping for a minute he walked on determined to get home at a reasonable time

_Probably just a wrong number or something. _

Continuing down the street he passed another booth and the phone rang again. It had to be nothing but a coincidence, but even after walking another 5 minutes, every phone booth he passed rang. Finally he caved and approached the ringing phone a block from his apartment. Stepping into the booth he felt all sort of emotions swirling inside his lanky frame.  
_She's gone, why keep hoping?_  
Picking up the phone gingerly he placed it to his face. Clearing his throat he spoke.  
"Hello?"  
An eerie static filled the phone line and suddenly silenced.  
"Zugzwang"  
Reid immediately dropped the phone in a mixture of disgust and horror.  
_It couldn't be Diane, who would do this?!_  
Rage filled his veins as he grabbed the phone, clutching it with white knuckles.

Who is this?! How do you KNOW! His anger seemed to be bubbling from deep within him at the fact that someone was intentionally mocking him. Mocking Maeve. The phone line went dead and he dropped the phone and stomped out of the booth towards his apartment. His anger slowly receded into the overwhelming sadness on the fact that she indeed was gone. Tears pricked his eyes as he practically ran the last block toward his car. Throwing his stuff in the front he sped toward Mary and Joe Donovan house.

Reaching the door he frantically knocked, his emotions swirling around him like a hurricane. The door opened and a pleasant looking Joe opened it.

"Doctor Reid, what a surprise… I-I really wasn't expecting to see you. Is there something wrong?" His voice displayed obvious concern.

"Can I come in?" Reid's voice cracked as he coughed to clear his throat.

"Yes um… Mary honey we have a visitor." He said turning around to meet his wife's teary eyed glare.

"I need to talk to you about so-"Reid spoke softly to the emotional woman and was interrupted.

"Why are you here?" she spoke quickly as tears fell onto her cheeks?

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. I got another phone call today… like I got when Diane had Maeve…." Reid tried really hard to keep his professional composer at the mention at his one and only true loves name as it still hurt like a fresh wound to talk about her.

"I don't want to hear our precious daughters name out of your smart mouth again you hear me?!" Mary's strong and sudden statement seemed to ricochet off the walls.

"Please Mary be reasonable! Spencer came to tell us something and it must be important. Please Spencer come sit so we can discuss this." Joe stated opening the door wider to welcome Reid inside.

"Please… I-I don't mean to intrude." Reid stammered, completely taken aback by Mary's sudden anger towards him. She had seemed so kind at the interview and the funeral.

"You heard him! Make him leave Joe, please!" her body wracked with sobs being emitted from her pale tired looking body, which it was expected. It had been less than a year since the loss of her only child.

"I am NOT forcing him to leave, go sit in the living room Mary… I'll be there in a moment." Mary opened her mouth to argue but closed it and walked away, her sobs echoing through the older country home.

"Listen Spencer, there is something I need to tell you. Ever since Maeve's… passing Mary has found a way of coping. She seems to think that it was… your fault that Maeve was killed…" his voice trailed off. Spencer couldn't help himself. A single tear flowed down his cheek he had always blamed himself since the murder and now someone else did too. Joe looked up and saw this. Grabbing Reid's lowered chin and lifting it to his eye level he spoke sternly.

"I do not agree with her, but so far it is the only way she has been able to get through this." Letting go he continued.

"Spencer, a month after Maeve passed, Mary finally hit the grieving stage through all the denial and shock and she blamed herself… all I had to do was go to the grocery store, I left her at home…. She told me she'd be okay because you see her sister was coming in 10 minutes so I left. I got a phone call minutes later in the check-out line from the hospital… Spencer, she had cut herself and left a note saying that she was sorry that she had killed her only daughter. I got there and she was hysterical saying that she didn't deserve to live for not protecting her daughter. I couldn't stand to see her that way. The nurses recommended counselling and she was prescribed 2 medications a day. This went until about a month ago. For months before she was distancing herself and crying herself to sleep and then she came home a new person, back to the women I fell in love with 20 years ago. She actually smiled when she came in the door one day and when I asked her what happened she told me the therapist had told her to really think about who had the opportunity to change the outcome and that's when she thought of you. She started pulling out records of you saving people's lives by talking the killer out of shooting them and that you had a 95% success rating and that because of the personal connection between you two, it affected your skills and got her killed. What was I supposed to do, disagree and put her back in her dark depressed world?! Spencer, you have to believe me, I believe you did EVERYTHING in your power to save her but I have already lost one from my family… I can't lose another."

Reid was completely unsure of anything to say at that moment but his body seemed to choose for him. He whimpered and all his old emotions of regret and mistakes flowed through his body like a river. Tears began to flow freely down his cheeks and he tried desperately to wipe them away to aid in his poise but there was no mistaking that he was crying.

"I was hoping you would never come back and find out but well… here you are." You could tell John was visibly uncomfortable in the presence of a crying man or even the fact that the truth could hurt a person so much.

"Now I know this probably brings back some pretty nasty memories and feeling but you need to realize that despite what others said that what happened to Maeve wasn't your fault. Now I need you to tell me what's wrong, because I don't think going inside would be a good idea." Reid proceeded to tell Joe the entire story of the phone call in-between sobs.

"Do you think there is anyone else who knows all the details of the kidnappings or who would want to-"

Suddenly a loud piercing female scream seemed to reverberate across the property.

"MARY?!" Joe immediately stood and ran through the house. Mary obviously frightened stood and pointed to the back corn field. Joe ran over and cradled his petrified wife. Reid stood lost, looking around for the direction of the shriek.

Yet another scream pierced the silence of the county home. Reid's head snapped towards the back window of the kitchen and noticed a slight movement in the corn. Gripping the gun holder on his belt he ran through the back door to the corn. Stopping to listen, he heard another rush in the corn to the right a few feet in and he stepped in brushing the corn away to see if he could find anything that caused the cry but despite the search he couldn't find anything.

"SPENCER!" Joe and Mary's voice cried in unison. Reid pivoted on his heels and darted forward before a blunt object made a sickening connection with his forehead and he lost conciseness before hitting the ground.

***Intense eh? See any resemblance to anything? Same sorta plot as a previous episode? Let me know what the fate of the parents should be, should they die, should they have gotten away? Should Raphael just taunt Reid with the truth? I am leaving it to the hands of the viewers. Until next weeks chapter to see what happens to Reid , thanks again for the love and support. Pebbles. 3***


	3. Chapter 3

***Sorry this is so late everyone took longer to get back from vacation than I expected. So I decided to make this one a little longer :) Hope you guys enjoy!***

The morning light could not come fast enough for Reid. His shivering body lie cold and stiff as the tear tracks of his pain became more and more obvious in the dawn. He had managed to control his breathing through the gag but still couldn't loosen the now bloody zip ties around his wrists and feet. The new light seeped through every crack in the shed and although the sun comforted the young captive agent he knew the light couldn't help him fight the evils that still awaited him. From outside the door Reid could hear pleasant toned whistles as Raphael causally walked to the door and unlocked it. Bursting in the room he smiled more evilly as he noticed the tear tracks that ran down his face and even causally chuckled at the blood soaked zip ties still firm around his wrists.

"I see you were comfortable last night Doctor?" he bitterly spoke through the silence. Reid shot an equally nasty glare back at him.

"Oh! I'm so scared of the big bad agent, but no really I was immensely comfortable in my warm soft bed in the house." As he talked, he causally strolled around the room.

"But, today is going to be the first day of seven, and today… we are going to have a debate" Leaning towards Reid he causally sat himself directly on the agents knees. Reid struggled away from the heaviness on his lap but couldn't begin to shift the man off him.

"Awe… does this hurt? Does this make you uncomfortable?" Reid whimpered as the man slowly moved him weight down increasing the amount on the young man's knees.

"Shhhhh." Raphael put his finger on the taped mouth of Reid looking him straight in the eyes as he did.

"We're going to have some fun today" He said with a smile as he grabbed the side of the tape and ripped it off Reid's mouth as he got up off his lap.

Reid softly cried in pain and tensed slowly letting it flow out of his body afterwords while taking a deep breath.

"You're never going to get away with this." Reid glared up at Raphael. His fear was gone from last night and instead he almost gained strength with anger that replaced it.

"Why doctor, why would you say that? Do you actually think your little group of "Meddling kids" will ever figure or put together where you are? You were all they had for a somewhat intelligent life form.

"Don't you DARE say that! We work as a team to catch freaks like you."

"Ha! Work as a team? Is that what you said to your high school teachers when they asked who completed the homework? Or did those mean bullies force you to do that by yourself as well? Reid was taken aback by the information that Raphael seemed to have on his life and it honestly scared him the more he thought about it.

_He knows about my mom, my dad, Maeve, my near schizophrenic break, the headaches, Henry, the team, my school experience._

Seeing that Reid was stunned Raphael took the opportunity.

"I know A LOT about you Doctor Spencer Reid. But while you have a comfortable seat I will take this chance to explain to you how things are going to pan out over the next seven days. First of all, that camera up there that you noticed last night. You were right, it is a live feed directly to the one and only computer at the BAU Quantico. They are watching you constantly but without sound, I don't want you ruining the fun this time like you did with my cousin and telling them where you are. Next each day I will expose you to a new fear, then gradually getting worse and worse and ending with a SPECTACULAR finale! And now to today's program, physiological!"

_What does he have in mind for a finale? Killing me?_

"Ohhhh this is going to be fun." The venom that seeped from his evil laugh could have shattered any normal human being but Reid was so angry it didn't seem to affect him.

"It's not going to work you can't hurt me" Reid knew that it would get to him eventually, whatever Raphael decided to taunt him with but he might have a chance on fooling him.

"Your cute doctor" Raphael said with a smile and softly slapping Reid's cheek.

"But that's not what Mary and Joe said last night before I slit their throats for all to see." His smile slowly curled up into a toothy grin as he stared Reid dead in the eyes. Reid couldn't help himself as his little remaining strength seeped out.

"You couldn't have…."

"Ah but alas I did. And I am making this case even more familiar with your team. I love watching them confused and desperate to find their youngest member while still not being able to comprehend the case. See, doctor, I am doing this as a copycat case. Everything to the minute details like my cousin. The camera, a 911 call, the throat cutting and always the woman first." Once again the smile spread across his face. Reid's mouth hung open his world seemed to be collapsing on itself. Reid's voice cracked as he tried to hide the fresh tears flooding into his eyes.

"Why?! Why would you kill her parents?! It doesn't make any sense?! There were so many other choices, why what was already broken and submitted to a life time of emotional suffering?!" He couldn't believe what he was saying but it just seemed like natural instincts were kicking in and he was speaking before he thought.

Raphael leaned down his body behind Reid's and set his chin down upon Reid's shoulder. He grabbed his hair and put his mouth right beside his ear and whispered.

"Because you cared about them."

Reid sat still, his entire body was numb.

_He couldn't have killed them. He wouldn't have. _

"Don't believe me Doctor? I see you as a very accepting person. I could show you the-."

"NO!" Reid practically screamed across at him new tears flowing freely down his cheeks.

"Don't ignore the facts doctor. You are a man of science and you don't believe anything that there isn't supporting evidence behind and by refusing to see it doesn't mean it didn't happen. And I am glad you finally understand the concept of this little weekend of ours. There are PLENTY of other choices and they will all be involved this weekend…"

Reid opened his mouth to scream, yell, anything! He had to stop him somehow. He had to, but before he could make a sound the familiar silencing tape was wrapped around his mouth.

"Oh I'm soooo sorry. Was the doctor going to give me orders? Too bad I don't follow regulations anyway. As I was saying this week you'll get to say hi to some of your long lost friends, such as hmm perhaps past survivors such as Nathan Harris or maybe that little one what was his name Sean…Steve…Seth ah! That's right Sammy Stevens! Or maybe some of your colleagues like Jennifer I have always like the looks of her or even Elle or Gideon although he already did quite a number on scarring you for life."

Reid desperately whimpered and screamed through his gag and despite the agonizing pain in his wrists and ankles fought hard to escape or even to try, even though it wouldn't work to warn all the people he loved and cared about to watch out for this crazy lunatic. He had successfully gotten into Reid's head and he couldn't be more scared. Raphael instead of amused seemed angry at Reid and his pathetic cries.

"I expected a lot more from you Doctor. You have saved thousands of lives but you can't seem to even think or attempt to save YOUR AT THE MOMENT!"

Raphael swung a fist straight into Reid's temple shooting stars and piercing pain throughout his head and neck. His face reeled sharply in the opposite direction as he silenced to try and prevent another hit. Raphael took a few steps back staring at his now bloodied knuckles. Reid sobbed and leaned as far down into his chest as his bound wrists would allow him.

"I will strip you of EVERYTHING that loves, cares, or protects you. So tomorrow I am going to bring in a very special guest indeed. The one and only Momma Reid will be arriving tomorrow but for some reason I don't think the little one will need the moms comfort… I have a feeling those roles will be switched around."

Reid shook and sobbed continually in his chair unable to comprehend the tortures he couldn't even begin to imagine that awaited him or others.

"Shhhh…. Don't cry. Momma's going to come along soon enough. In fact she's on her way now."

Raphael walked behind Reid and took out a knife, and with a quick gesture cut the ties holding Reid's wrists together. The young agent whipped his hands in front of him, pivoted in his chair and attempted to hit the knife out of his captors hand but the man had already planned ahead and grabbed the man's cut wrist tightly in his left hand.

"AHHHH" Reid screamed and withered as the man's salty skin sank into his.

"That was a stupid move Agent"

A took his right hand and casually dragged the knife through Reid's wrist.

Hissing through his teeth Reid struggled out of the man's grip, escaped and grabbed the new wound applying pressure.

_Judging by the wound he didn't hit anything major and the cut isn't deep enough to cause death but I still need pressure on it._

"Tssk tssk tssk… that hurt me more than it hurt you. HAHAHA who am I kidding, that was INVIGORATING!" Raphael brought down his glare straight to Reid's eyes.

"I am giving you two choices… take off your shirt and I will allow you to use that as bandage or I can let you bleed out right now. You have 30 seconds Doctor."

Reid quickly worked at the button up shirt protecting his body and after taking it off proceeded to wrap it tightly around his wrist and tying it taunt. His breathing was quickening through the tape as he finally had time to think about what had finally happened.

_Why did this perv freak allow me to dress my own wound? _

"Good choice." Raphael leaned towards Reid's feet and flicked out the knife.

"You kick me or try anything stupid I will not hesitate to take away your ability to walk. Understand?"

Reid nodded quickly still trying to control his quickened breathing. He would have taken off the gag if it wasn't for the fear of disobeying him that terrified his every movement. Finishing Raphael straightened standing directly in front of Reid.

"Stand up."

Reid obeyed quickly and stood. Raphael grabbed his face with one hand and forcefully tore off the tape with the other.

"Follow me."

Reid and Raphael crossed the room to another door directly behind the chair Reid has been in previously. Opening the door Raphael shoved Reid into another trashy looking room but this one had two metal chairs facing each other and a rather large computer setup in the back corner.

"Go get comfortable." Raphael snickered pointing the knife directly at the face of Reid.

_Is this…. This is an electric chair!_

Reid slowly limped towards a chair and gingerly sat himself down. Raphael began attaching the material straps around Reid's body.

"Please…please you don't have to do this. I can help you… I can find you help if that's what you want. Do you need money? I have some I'll give it all to you just please… don't do this."

Reid began to sob again sitting helplessly as his limps and waist were surrounded by straps that held him down.

"I don't need your pathetic money and I most certainly don't need any of you counselling bullshit. I just want revenge."

Reid's lip quivered as he tried desperately not to cry. This man had everything on him and there was nothing he could do about it. A final strap was placed straight across his cheeks, over his mouth and tightly across the other side.

_Why even bother screaming. Nothing is going to change the outcome. _

Ah… it's great to see you quiet and fearful again. Now then. The party will begin once our guest has arrived which should be any minute now. I shall see you then!" And with that Raphael waltz out of the room, bolting the door behind him. Leaving Reid with his own thoughts.

***What did you think? What do you think Raphael has in store for Diana? Who do you think will be the final victim of Raphael? What do you think so far? What do you want to see happen in the stories future? I need feedback in order this story better! Be readyf or another chapter on Tuesday. Thank you again for the continued support. Pebbles. ***


End file.
